A Kiss in the Rain
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: Based off the 2005 movie. What would have happened if Elizabeth and Mr Darcy had kissed during his first proposal? Is there a happy future for this famed couple? Or will pride and prejudice tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1: A Proposal

**A/N: So this is the first thing I've written in a very long time so I apologize if it isn't that great. This is based off of the 2005 movie and user Knitchick's interpretation called Breathe which is wonderfully done and I read it all day but personally felt things would have turned out differently. PLEASE go check out her fic, I wholeheartedly recommend it so so much.**

Her heart pounded against her chest as she stared into the dark brown eyes of the man before her. _How dare he declare his love for me when he has caused nothing but pain!_ _He has thrown Mr. Wickham into poverty and destroyed Jane._ She could see his heavy breathing as his soaked, muscular chest moved largely with each breath. The look in his eyes was what had caught her off guard. There was anger, resentment, hurt, humiliation…. and Love. It was that look of love which drew her closer to Mr. Darcy, the man she so despised and had vowed that he was the last man she could ever marry. But she felt a fluttering inside herself. As she watched this once proudly vain man, show so much weakness to her and her alone for she has never seen him act even so remotely close to this with anybody, even that of Mr. Bingley.

"So…" he struggled to capture his thoughts, "this is your final answer? This is what you _truly_ think of me?"

 _Was it?_ _Mr. Darcy is a proud, vain, highly disagreeable man who only cares for those with enough money for his time. He is filled with disdain and hatred towards everything that isn't himself._ Elizabeth looks upon him and is prepared to settle this before he has a chance for another word, but she's stopped…

"I…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words she so desperately sought to tell him. "Mr. Darcy…"

Her breath began to tremble as she tried to speak more. There was a fluttering inside her chest that was unfamiliar to her as she dropped her gaze down to his lips, which were ever so slightly parted from one another. She felt a longing to bring herself closer to them, to him, to feel the softness of them against her own and to have his arms around her, pulling her close. _Oh what am I thinking? This is Mr. Darcy. He is full of pride, disdain, and… and…_

"Miss Bennet…"

She brings her gaze back up to his eyes. His eyes which for so long had held a disgust for her now held a deep longing in its place. Without a though or even a sense of control in herself, she closes the gap between them and brushes her lips against his. There is a gasp in surprise from Mr. Darcy before he allows himself to sink deeper into the kiss as if it were something he had longed for all his life. Elizabeth felt an explosion of feeling that had been locked up inside her for what seems like forever, she felt a spark as strong as lightning as soon as their lips had touched and instantly realized her true feelings towards this man. She loved him. She loved how he always pushed her and how he would never shy away from letting her know his true thoughts. She loved the way he held himself when entering a room, so proud and unafraid of those around him. She loved the way his strong arms felt around her waist and how soft his lips felt against hers.

They broke away for a breath and looked upon each other's eyes.

"E-Elizabeth Bennet, please reconsider my offer of marriage."

 _I… Should I?_

"Mr. Darcy, you still have caused a great deal of pain to Mr. Wickham and Jane. You have expressed no remorse for these actions and therefore I am afraid I-"

Elizabeth was cut off by Mr. Darcy's hand covering her mouth, rather roughly too. She looks up at him and sees hints of anger all along his face. He closes his eyes and takes a step away from her, removing his hand from her mouth and leaning against the wall.

"Miss Bennet, it was never any intention of mine to cause any grief towards your sister, please believe it was all in trying to help a friend. Your mother made it clear that she wishes for her to marry rich and that is why I believe Jane to associate with Mr. Bingley. But, if I am entirely wrong on this then I deeply and wholeheartedly apologize for any distress I have cause her or your family."

"That still doesn't explain your reasoning for being so cruel towards poor Mr. Wickham."

He looks over towards her with the look of remorse flooding all over his face. She wants to reach out and comfort this now seemingly broken man, but Elizabeth stops herself. _No, he should not deserve the luxury._

"As… As for George Wickham, he is a liar and a cheat. Once my father died, he took what inheritance was given to him and we hadn't heard a word of him unless it were to ask for more money and once I declined he never wrote again. Until last summer when he tried to elope with my sister, Georgiana, in hopes of receiving her inheritance. Thankfully I was able to convince her otherwise. She is only fifteen…"

"Mr. Darcy… I am so sorry, if only I had known and seen through his deceit."

He lets out a small, but sad, chuckle and runs his hand through his hair. He removes himself from the wall and firmly, but gently, grabs her hand.

"Elizabeth Bennet, if after everything that has happened from the moment we met until this very second makes you not wish to marry me, then I understand. But please, if you choose to reject me, know that I never wished to hurt you, your sister, or any of your family. I… I love you. I truly do and nothing will change this. I will take my leave of you now as I have already made plenty a fool of myself and will bother you no longer. Goodbye Miss Elizabeth."

He places a small kiss upon her hand before releasing its delicacy from his grasp. Elizabeth watches as he ever so quickly, but gracefully, he turns around and walks back into the rain. She looks down upon where he had kissed and felt a small smile appear on her lips as she felt about his against her skin. _No._ She quickly grabs onto her skirt and runs out into the pouring rain after him.

"Mr. Darcy!" She grabs him by the elbow and roughly turns him to face her. "I will not let you walk away from me."

She slides her hand down from his elbow to his hand and grasps it as if she were afraid he would disappear from her presence any moment. She looks upon his face and is quite so determined to memorize every inch of the beautiful man before her.

"What are you doing Miss Bennet?"

"I will not let you leave me Mr. Darcy. I, Elizabeth Bennet, will agree to marry you. But, only if you help bring Mr. Bingley back to my sister Jane so they can be happy together."

He looks down upon Miss Bennet before finally realizing what she has said.

"Yes, a thousand times yes. I shall write to Charles as soon as I return home and then we will tell our families of the engagement. After I get your fathers' blessing of course."

He lets out a nervous chuckle and very obviously tries to his the large smile over taking his face. Elizabeth cannot help but laugh at him and his childlike glee. But she is soon interrupted by him abruptly taking her into his arms and placing his forehead upon hers.

"I love you Elizabeth Bennet."

"And I love you Fitzwilliam Darcy. It took me until now to realize, but I truly do."

And with that he places the gentlest of all kisses upon her lips as the sun slowly brings itself out from beneath the clouds and the rain no more than a drizzle upon the future Mr. and Mrs. Darcy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters

**A/N: I feel like this story will be one of my more happy ones. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it so far though ^-^**

 **EDIT: And I'm sorry for the wait. I wasn't sure whether to just include the letter to Mr. Bingley or to include one to Georgiana too**

 _Dear Charles,_

 _I am writing you to talk about the situation that occurred with Miss Jane Bennet and the details regarding the matter._

 _I am sorry to inform you, but the information I had provided you was entirely false, but please understand that I had only done so in order to protect you from what I believed was something that would destroy you forever if you had continued._

 _Miss Bennet very much loved you, although I believed she was just being nice to you, I was informed by her sister that she speaks very fondly of you and was hoping for things to progress further with your relationship before I had interfered._

 _As with the matter of your fortune, it was Mrs. Bennet who was focusing on your money and not Jane herself so please do not continue to think that of her._

 _I implore you to come back to Netherfield and rekindle your relationship with Miss Bennet for I can assure you that you will not regret it._

 _As with other news, I am pleased to let you know that I have recently become betrothed to Miss Bennet's younger sister Miss Elizabeth and we are set to inform her family once you have returned and the issues at hand have cleared up._

 _I also plan on introducing her to Georgiana when I have the opportunity for I believe that they will get along very well and that Elizabeth may have a positive effect on my sister and hopefully bring her out of her shell._

 _I am hoping to receive a response from you soon enough and for you to return._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

* * *

 _Dearest Georgiana,_

 _I hope you have been well and that you are being well taken care of. I am writing to share some news with you but I am unsure how you will react to it._

 _I have recently become engaged to Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourne. She is the second eldest of five daughters and they are not of a large fortune and are due to be without their estate once Mr. Bennet passes._

 _I have known her for many months and I am aware I am marrying below my standards, but she is a rather lovely woman who is well-mannered, though she tends to not hesitate to speak her mind and she carries a quick wit._

 _While at first I had viewed her as barely above tolerable and that her family was simply after men with rather large fortunes, I have found both of these things to be untrue and that it was simply Mrs. Bennet looking out for children in the event that they do not marry before Mr. Bennet should pass._

 _I wish to bring Miss Elizabeth to Pemberly when I should return and introduce you to her for I believe you may get along with her well._

 _All of my wishes,_

 _Sincerely your dearest brother_


End file.
